The terrible truth
by BlueStar19
Summary: Just something I thought about doing after watching Synthetic Energon. Primeverse. What if Ratchet died after facing Knock Out. Will he return to them? Read and find out what happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro and others.

A/N: Warning character death. My own version of Stronger, Faster.

Ratchet had just defeated Breakdown and now faced Knock Out and Megatron himself. Megatron laughed as Knock Out backed away.

"That is your new adversary? He's Optimus Prime's medic!" Megatron scoffed.

"Oh no Megatron, I'm your doctor of doom!" said Ratchet before he punched Megatron's face, sending him into the wall. Megatron stood up and wiped the Energon from his mouth.

"Alright then," said Megatron.

"For Cybert-ahh," Ratchet screamed in pain as Megatron twisted his arm.

"Ratchet is rather spirited then i regilite," said Megatron.

"Chemical inhasment?" Knock Out suggested.

Megatron punched Ratchet in his chest. Energon leaked from the freshly made wound. Ratchet's hand shakily hovered over the wound; then he found himself on the ground.

"There is your laboratory sample doctor," said Megatron and stepped over the wounded Autobot. "Fine out if a chemical can do this to Optimus' lapdog, imagine what it would do for our troops."

Ratchet looked at Megatron as he left. He placed his servo on his wound and looked up at the rock ceiling.

"Optimus, I've been a fool," Ratchet whispered before he passed out with Knock Out looming over him.

Knock Out avoided the spilt Energon on the ground and pulled out a syringe. He inserted the syringe into Ratchet and took a sample of the Energon. Knock Out finished just as Ratchet woke up.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say that your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very appreciated," said Knock Out holding the vial. "I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when your gone. Which will happen is three... two... one- scrap."

Knock Out cursed when he heard the vehicons being taken down. The moment Knock Out looked away, Ratchet knocked the Decepticon medic off of him and onto the ground. The vial of Synthetic Energon didn't break when it hit the rocky ground. Both medics got up. Knock Out pinned Ratchet to the wall with his saw ready to cut into the metal. Ratchet used what little strength he had left to push Knock Out away from him. The spinning blade grazed Ratchet. Ratchet pushed the blade away and head-butted Knock Out. He avoided Knock Out's blade again and walked toward the Energon.

Knock Out struggled to get his saw out of the wall that he had pierced. Ratchet heard Knock Out laugh once he picked up the vial.

"What are you going to do?! Drink it?!" Knock Out questioned.

Ratchet looked down at his wound and placed a hand on it. He turned toward Knock Out and replied, "No, I'm going to destroy it." With those words said, Ratchet chucked the vile at the wall, breaking it. Knock Out freed himself and growled at Ratchet.

"You idiot! Megatron will have my head!" Knock Out yelled.

Ratchet just looked at him then fell onto the ground with more Energon leaking out. Knock Out was about to finish the job when he heard the Autobots approach. He turned, transformed, and drove away. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee slowed down and stopped next to Ratchet's prone body. As Energon continued to lead from the wound, Ratchet's spark began to go out. Optimus laid a hand on the wound and called for an emergency groundbridge.

He picked up Ratchet and rushed through the open portal. The mighty leader laid his medic on the med. berth and hooked the life-support to his friend. Optimus knew very little of the medical repairs, except for the basics. He got Energon into Ratchet, but his spark still threatened to go out. Ratchet's spark went out minutes afterward.

"Hey Bee, Ratchet here?" asked Raf as he walked into the room.

"**Raf, he's gone**," Bumblebee bleeped.

"What do you mean he's go-" Raf stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ratchet laying there.

Optimus looked at the small human then at his team. He breathed heavily. Tears came to Raf's eyes when Optimus looked away from him.

"Autobots, we lost a great comrade today," said Optimus. "Let us not let Ratchet's death be in vain. He always believed in our cause. Now he is at peace."

Ratchet was buried next to Cliffjumper the next day. Even Wheeljack and Fowler showed up to say their goodbyes. Wheeljack offered to stay and take over as the medic since he has had more experience then anyone on the team. A few miles away, a spark floated. It could sense that he would be missed until he found a way to return.

A/N: What do you guys think? Want a sequel to see if Ratchet returns?


End file.
